Digital Interviews!
by Jedd Shual-Iyiste
Summary: An interviewer is at an Anime Convention interview various AnimeGame Stars, with his interviewer-in-training...GUILMON! So, it's just a big silly crossover P
1. Digital Interviews are GO!

Digital Interviews!  
  
Authors note: This was inspired by something I read a long time ago, no clue where it was though, Guilmon kept calling Takato taco. And the joke hit big with a friend of mine, and we started making fun of various anime/game characters...then I got an idea....heh heh heh.....And I put this under Digimon because Guilmon is one of the main characters, and since he's a digimon...well, you get the idea...  
  
Chapt 1  
  
"Hello there, this is Reporter Jace, accompanied by my trainee..."  
  
"GUILMON!!!!" cried out the red dinosaur.  
  
"*sigh* Yes...Guilmon....how did I ever get talked into this....*sigh* Oh well, we're here at the annual Anime Game Convention, where characters from various tv shows and video games come and show off. Hopefully we'll be able to have a few good interviews with some of them! We'll be back, after these commercial messages!" Jace sighs, and looks down at Guilmon, who's watching happily, "Remember, don't go screwing up, if this goes well I might just get a promotion."  
  
"Right, I won't mess up...do I smell bread?" Guilmon began walking away.  
  
"This is going to be bad, GET BACK HERE YOU!!!" Jace grabs Guilmon's tail and drags him back, "You can have bread later, huh? Oh, welcome back folks, now lets go find us someone to interview!" Gulping nervously, he begins wandering through the crowd, looking around, then smiles, "I don't believe it, Nuku Nuku!" Runs up to the android cat girl, "My name is Jace and-"  
  
"Juuuuuice," Guilmon said.  
  
"It's Jace."  
  
"Juuuuuuice."  
  
"JACE!!!"  
  
"Juuuuuuice."  
  
"Why me? Anyways, Nuku Nuku, can we have a few words?"  
  
The girl looked at them and smiled, "Oh suure! I'm Nuku Nuku! Hehe!"  
  
"Kiiiiiiitty!"  
  
"Shut up, Guilmon! Her name is Nuku Nuku" Jace whispered. "Kiiiiiiiitty!"  
  
"Nuku Nuku!! It's Nuku Nuku!"  
  
"Kiiiiiiiiiiitty!"  
  
"It's-"  
  
"Hehe, your friend is so CUTE!! Hehe!!" Nuku Nuku bent and patted Guilmon on the head, "You want to come get a snack with me?"  
  
"MMMMmmmmm, bread!" Guilmon cried happily.  
  
"Hehe, sure! Come on then, I'll pay!" With that, Nuku Nuku and Guilmon walk off towards the snack bar.  
  
Jace stands there, staring, "You.....have got to be kidding me *GROAN* Well, tune in later folks, this is Juice, AGH! JACE signing out for now! I'm going to kill that-"  
  
Yeah, it's short, but it's only the first chapter! Please review!!! Hmmmm, now who should I interview next? 


	2. He Never Watched Digimon? The Jerk!

Disclaimer: Do I own Digimon or Those who Hunt Elves? What do you think? If yes, then it's to preschool with ya! =P  
  
Interview 2  
  
Jace grumbled, glaring this way and that. Where did Guilmon go? He couldn't continue interviewing unless he has the digimon with him, after all he was supposed to be training him!  
  
Growling he continued this way and that, gritting his teeth, until he spotted him standing next to a boy with goggles on his head.  
  
Muttering, he stomped up to the two, "AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!" he yelled.  
  
The boy and Guilmon stared at Jace, until the boy spoke up, "Ummm, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jace, and you?!"  
  
"Juice?"  
  
"JACE YOU STUPID THING!!"  
  
Gulping, the boy took as small step back even as security looked their way, wondering what the yelling was about. "I'm Takato, is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah, Guilmon!" Jace reached out and grabbed one of Guilmon's 'ears', "Now let's go, I'm so going to teach you not to-"  
  
"Is there a problem here?" asked a voice from right behind the interviewer.  
  
Pausing, Jace slowly turned around and found himself staring into a black shirt, partly covered by a white vest. "Junpei((sp??))?? Wow this is such an honor meeting you!!"  
  
"CAN IT!! Do you know just who you were picking on?"  
  
"I was trying to get Guilmon, this boy wasn't helping-"  
  
"OF COURSE HE WASN'T!! Did you ever watch the Digimon series?!" Jace meekly shook his head, "And they call me a putz! Well guess what, Juice Man," Junpei grabbed Jace by his shirt with one hand and lifted him into the air. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!" With that, he carried Jace outside, and threw him across the street, where he landed in a trashcan. Clapping his hands, as if he were getting the dust off his fighting gloves, he returned to Takato, "There you go. Man I love being in securtiy, now who else can I kick out?!"  
  
Takato stared as the giant of a man walked away, then looked down at Guilmon, "This....has been an awfully strange convention..."  
  
Guilmon nodded, "Takatomon? Can I go get some food?"  
  
Takato sighed, "It's Takato, and sure. But be careful, that wacko might come back."  
  
Guilmon nodded and began wandering off until he found the bread table, "MMMMmmm BREAD!!! Nyummy!!" He quickly ran over and began grabbing pieces of bread, and stuffing them into his maw. At least until someone else grabbed for the same piece he went for. He looked at the person next to him and saw.....  
  
Guilmon?!  
  
Author's Note: Special thanks to Anime-Writer88 for giving me the idea for this chapter, which leads up to the next one. I know you wanted Takato to be hunting for Guilmon, but I couldn't really think of how to write that, hence this version. Thanks for the reviews, and stay tuned for when Guilmon interviews the Digimon: Digital Tamers gang! 


	3. The Most Asked Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, ok?  
  
Episode 3  
  
Jace grumbled and cursed as he tried getting out of the trash can, which only caused it to fall over. Cursing loudly, he slid out of it, one hand on his head, the other taking a banana peel off his shoulder. "Stinkin' security, they screw everything up!"  
  
"Yeah tell us about it. Just because of who we are, they won't let us in!"  
  
Blinking, Jace looked at the speakers, a man with blue hair and a lady with red. They looked familiar, but he couldn't place them, at least he couldn't until...  
  
"Meowth! That's right! Just because we're the villains they won't let us in! So what'd you do?"  
  
It was Team Rocket! "I was kicked out for trying to get my trainee back. Security said I was an idiot for not having watched the Digimon Tamers series..."  
  
Jessie blinked, "You never watched the series? That is stupid, they're the ones hosting this year's convention!"  
  
Jace crossed his arms, "I've been busy. It's not easy getting a promotion, and I can't get a promotion if I'm sitting on my butt watching tv, now can I?"  
  
James looked at Jessie, "Well, he does have a point. We've been busy trying to get a promotion ourselves...and I haven't seen the Digimon series either..."  
  
Jessie stared at James, then groaned, "Honestly, James. You really should have watched it!"  
  
As James looked down, embarrassed, Meowth hopped up on a trash can, grinning, "That's ok. The convention is about to close down for the night, we can spend the night watching the series! The convention won't end for a long time, so we have plenty of time!"  
  
Jessie smiled, "That's a great idea Meowth! Come on, you two!"  
  
Jace sighed, but complied. Besides, he might be able to get a good interview with them, you never know!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Guilmon looked at Guilmon. And Guilmon looked at Guilmon. They continued staring at each other as Takato walked by, and noticed them. 'Wait a minute, two Guilmons? Hey, I bet the other is the one that that wacky guy was looking for,' Takato walked over to them. They continued staring at each other. "Ummm, Guilmon?"  
  
The both continued staring at each other, but replied at the same time, "Yes?"  
  
'Oooook...' "Ummm, which one of you is my Guilmon?"  
  
The left one answered, "Me."  
  
Well, that answered that, "Ok, what are you doing?"  
  
The one on the right answered, "Stare wars to get the last piece of bread."  
  
Takato looked, but didn't see any bread, "What bread?"  
  
Both Guilmon blinked, then looked at the empty table, "Hey, where did the bread go?" cried the left one.  
  
The right one looked depressed, "First I lost Juice, now the bread!"  
  
'Juice? He must mean the wacko,' Takato thought to himself, "Hey, what are you doing here, anyways?"  
  
The right Guilmon looked at him, "Interviewing! I'm an interviewer-in- training!"  
  
'Interviewing? What was he interviewing, the bread?' "Well, you could interview us, if you want..."  
  
The interviewer Guilmon brightened up at that, "OK!!!"  
  
Takato grinned nervously, "Well, what's your questions?"  
  
The Guilmon thought for a moment, then asked the horrific question...."Who do you like more? Jeri or Rika?"  
  
Takato felt his face go red...."Ummmm, I, uhhh...." he gulped....'How do I get into these things?'  
  
Meanwhile, in the rafters above them, lay Renamon. She had been relaxing, not really caring for these conventions. She really couldn't care less about what was going on, at least until she heard Rika's name. Looking down, she spotted two Guilmons and Takato. Her eyes narrowed as she waited for Takato's answer...  
  
Takato gulped...."Well, you see...I like...."  
  
Author's notice: Now I'm just being cruel, ending it there! *Grins evilly* Now, what do YOU think Takato will say? Rika or Jeri? 


	4. Where the Bread Went

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Dragonball Z, or Sorcerer Hunters.  
  
Chapter 4 Where the Bread Went  
  
Takato gulped, and muttered something that sounded like, "....ri...."  
  
Guilmon blinked, "What? I couldn't hear you."  
  
**  
  
But Renamon, high above in the rafters, had heard him perfectly. She was all ready walking from beam to beam, looking for Rika. 'She would want to know just what he said. Though I can't believe it.'  
  
**  
  
Takato gulped as the 2 Guilmon looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"What's going on, mind if I join? Rawf!" Jeri asked, walking up from no where.  
  
The left Guilmon, Takato's, smiled, "We're asking questions!"  
  
Takato sweat dropped, 'Oh no...don't tell her...please don't tell her!'  
  
Jeri laughed, "Really? How come?"  
  
The right one, "I'm trying to be an interviewer, so I'm interviewing Takatomon!"  
  
'How many times do I have to say I'm not a mon? I've got to get out of here!"  
  
Jeri nodded and her puppet barked again, "Sounds fun, what questions have you asked?"  
  
The right one again answered, "Who he likes more, you or Rika."  
  
'Someone, please, kill me now.'  
  
Jeri looked at him, "And how did he answer?"  
  
But before any of them could answer, there was a large crash and body was sent flying past them, crashing into the empty bread table, revealing Impmon underneath it with a piece of bread.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you NO! I will NOT go out on a date with you!" shouted #18, from Dragonball Z.  
  
The man, Carrot of Sorcerer Hunters, shook his head trying to clear it, "She's weakening, I can feel it! That punch didn't hurt as much as the....others?" His eyes grew wide as he noticed the two women walking towards him, "T-t-t-tira??? Ch-chocolate?"  
  
Tira clenched her fist, "Carrot, we need to have another talk about your womanizing habits..."  
  
Chocolate grinned, "Honestly darling, if you want a woman, I'm right here!"  
  
Carrot screamed, then ran for it with the females in hot pursuit, "No thanks!!"  
  
Jeri stared at them, 'That was very strange.'  
  
Impmon sat there and ate the last of the bread, 'Sheesh, can't a digimon get a little privacy?! Uh oh!'  
  
The two Guilmon stood there, staring at Impmon, 'HE TOOK MY BREAD!!' Growling, they took a step closer towards the small digimon.  
  
Impmon looked from one Guilmon, to the other. "I get the feeling I'm in trouble, aw Bada Boom!" With that, he took off with the two Guilmon hot on his trail.  
  
Jeri stared at them, 'And they call me crazy.' She turned back to Takato, only to find he had disappeared, "Now where did he get to?"  
  
**  
  
"Are you sure you heard correctly? That's what he said?"  
  
Renamon nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Rika snorted, then began walking away, cracking her knuckles, "Then I'll just have to have a talk with him."  
  
Renamon watched as her tamer walked away, "I almost feel sorry for the boy..."  
  
**  
  
Impmon jumped from table to table, the Guilmon running on either side of the tables, still chasing him. "Jeez, what are these guys? Bloodhounds? Come on guys! It was only bread!"  
  
The Guilmon only ran faster.  
  
Gulping, Impmon ran for all he was worth until he tripped and landed hard on a table. When his vision cleared, he found the two Guilmon looking down at him. Then they reached for him.  
  
Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain to start, 'Last time I take bread from the pineapple heads!' But nothing happened. After a couple seconds, Impmon opened one eye, then the other and stared.  
  
The Guilmon were stuffing their faces with bread. Looking around, Impmon saw bread surrounding him, 'Heh, just my luck to fall onto a table full of bread, just like I planned! Bada Boom!'  
  
**  
  
Takato sighed, having successfully given Jeri the slip. Smiling, he turned around....  
  
...only to find himself face to face with Rika...  
  
"Augh!!! Umm, h-hi Rika!"  
  
Rika's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent.  
  
"Ummm, what's up?"  
  
"What's up? What's up is that Renamon told me, Gogglehead."  
  
Takato face went white, "She-she did? I-I can explain Rika!"  
  
"Can it."  
  
Takato shut his mouth.  
  
Rika looked at him, then snorted. She walked past him, shouldering him aside. But as she did, Takato could have sworn he heard her say, "I like you too, Takato..."  
  
But he had to have been imagining it. At least he thought he had until...  
  
"But if you tell anyone I'll kick you!"  
  
Gulping, Takato nodded. This was turning out to be a strange convention.  
  
'Wait...Rika said she liked me?! Bullseye baby!'  
  
Grinning like an idiot, Takato watched the Digimon Queen make her way through the crowd.  
  
**  
  
Special thanks to Black for the idea of this chapter. Anyone have any ideas for the next one? This fic is definately NOT going how I planned....and for some reason I'm loving it! 


	5. Fourth Wall Break Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, Rune Soldier, Those Who Hunt Elves, or Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Chapt. 5 Fourth Wall Break Down.  
  
Convention Day 2  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" asked Jessie.  
  
Jace nodded, "I get you permission to get in, you guys give me an interview. Deal."  
  
James smiled, "And if I know the twerps, they'll show up so you might get an interview with them as well!" Jessie and Meowth glared at him.  
  
Smiling, Jace started walking away, "Well, let's see what I can do..." Jace walked into the convention and headed over to the management area, where there were two heavy duty looking gaurds. "I'd like to see the manager of the convention, please."  
  
They looked at him, then at each other and nodded, one opening the door they were guarding. Jace walked through it and found himself in a decorated office. Posters of various animes and video games lined the walls. There was a desk with a computer, and a teen that was busy typing something on it.  
  
Jace stared, "Y-you're not the owner of Digimon!"  
  
The teen didn't look away from the monitor, "Nope..."  
  
"Then, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jedd. I contracted the characters of Digimon for a series I made up."  
  
"Oh, well I have a question, if you don't mind my asking."  
  
The teen leaned back in his chair, finally taking his eyes off the monitor and looked at the interviewer, "Sure, shoot."  
  
"Why won't you let Team Rocket into the convention?"  
  
The teen sighed, "Simple... Team Rocket always gets into fights with Ash and his friends, and always get blasted away. If that happens in the convention, then I'll have to pay for all the damage they did in the battle. And with this Digimon series, my pocket book is a tad tied up at the moment."  
  
'Well, at least he has a good reason,' Jace thought to himself as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket and tossed it onto Jedd's desk. "This is from Team Rocket."  
  
Jedd looked at him curiously as he reached over and took the envelope, opened it, and took out the letter. Jace stood there as the teen read the letter.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, "Tell them that if they pay for any damage they cause, they can enter." Smiling, Jace nodded and started to leave when, "Oh, and one other thing..."  
  
Jace turned back, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you happen to own a Digimon by the name of Guilmon?"  
  
Jace groaned.  
  
**  
  
Everything seemed to be going fine in the convention when the lights suddenly flickered out. A small cry of alarm came from the crowd as they looked around. The moment the music hit, two spotlight lit up centered on a stage.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
Back in the crowd, Ash groaned....it was them again.  
  
"To protect conventions from boredom and dullness."  
  
"To unite all animes and games within one wholeness."  
  
:"To denounce the barrier between various shows."  
  
"To extend our power as far as it goes."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off to the convention show!"  
  
"Surrender now or suffer a mighty blow!"  
  
"Meyowth! The motto's kind of old, no?"  
  
The three sweatdropped as they noticed that no one was paying any attention to them, continuing with the convention. Except for two people...  
  
"Hey, I thought we all ready kicked you guys out of here!" Team Rocket whirled around and stared at Junpei and Louie.  
  
Louie stepped up, cracking his knuckles, "I guess we'll just have to do it again!"  
  
Jessie shook her head as she desperately held up her hands, trying to stop them from advancing, "W-we go permission to stay! Really we did!"  
  
Junpei smiled evilly, "Well, I guess I forgot to check the message board. No one's told me sooooo-"  
  
"MAIL FOR JUNPEI AND LOUIE!" a small girl with red hair and goggles rode up on a mini scooter and handed Junpei one letter and Louie two, then sped off.  
  
Louie waved after her, "Thanks Edward!"  
  
Junpei shook his head, "I still want to know how a girl could be named EDWARD!"  
  
"You call?" Ed asked, popping up from no where.  
  
Jumping back, Junpei stared at her, "No," Ed ran off again, "I wish I knew how she did that!"  
  
Jessie sighed, "Well what does your mail say?"  
  
Louie looked at her, "Well one of mine says that you're allowed to stay...." he gulped, "And the other says I got to go, one of my teachers wants to talk to me," he sighed and walked out of the convention, "I didn't even get to have an adventure."  
  
Junpei shook his head and walked away, "And I don't get to pound these losers into the ground again..."  
  
Team Rocket sweat dropped as they watched the two security members leave.  
  
Meowth sighed, 'At least that's over with,' Turning around...he found himself staring directly into the open mouth of something with sharp teeth. Screaming he jumped back, hitting James which caused him to fall on Jessie, who fell as well.  
  
Meowth stared at the small red dinosaur as it walked closer and closer...  
  
"So, I see you guys made it!" Jace said happily, "Meet my trainee, Guilmon!"  
  
Guilmon waved, "Hiiiii TR!" Jessie glared at the Digimon as she got to her feet, "It's Team Rocket...not TR."  
  
"Ok TR!"  
  
"Team Rocket!"  
  
"TR."  
  
"TEAM ROCKET!!!"  
  
"TR."  
  
Jessie's face slowly went as red as Guilmon's as she glared, "Team....Rocket," she repeated slowly.  
  
"Bread."  
  
Team Rocket collapsed anime style. Jessie slowly picked herself up, "What?"  
  
"Bread, I want some bread."  
  
Jace rolled his eyes, "Later, Guilmon!"  
  
"Ok Juice."  
  
Jace cringed, but didn't say anything about it, "So, you guys remember out deal?"  
  
**  
  
Again, no interview, but that'll be next time! So stick around for Digital Interviews when Juice and Guilmon interview TR, but get more than they bargained for as they get to watch a Poke-Digimon battle! Ash goes against the Tamers!  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....Maybe.... 


	6. Back Without the Flare

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, Those Who Hunt Elves....SCREW IT!!!! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS JACE AND JEDD!....and even then not the names!  
  
Chapter 6 Back Without the Flare  
  
**  
  
Convention Day 2  
  
**  
  
"Of course we remember!" Jessie replied indignantly, "Unlike the twirps, we keep our word!"  
  
Jace nodded, "So Ash and his friends aren't all we think them to be?"  
  
James cut in, "Of course not!"  
  
Meowth piped in also, "I mean, look at it. Yes, we're the bad guys, no problem admitting that. But there are plenty of times when we try and catch a wild pokemon, and we're still doing wrong by everyone's standards!"  
  
Jessie continued, "When ASH beats up a pokemon so he can catch it, he's a hero. When we try, we're just abusing the thing! When ASH try to catch the pokemon, the people cheer. When we try and catch pokemon, POKEMON WITHOUT TRAINERS!!!, we're committing horrible crimes somehow!"  
  
James sniffed, "It's just not right. We do what he does, and we're still considered evil."  
  
Jace blinked, "Ummm, you are evil."  
  
James stood there, vacant expression, "Oh yeah....I forgot."  
  
Jessie sighed, "The point it, things are very unfair. Ash in his own right is worse than us!"  
  
"I AM NOT!!" yelled a voice. Ash stormed up to the group, "You're evil, I'm good, plain and simple!"  
  
"Keeeeeetchuuuuuuup!" chimed Guilmon, making Jessie, James, Meowth, and Jace snicker.  
  
"Huh, what the-? My name is Ash. Ash Ketchum!" Ash corrected.  
  
"Keeeeeeetchuup!" "KETCHUM!"  
  
"KETCHUP!"  
  
"KETCHUM!"  
  
"KETCHUP!" Guilmon and Team Rocket sang.  
  
Ash glared, "Look, my name is Ketchum. If a stupid digimon can't tell the difference, then it's-"  
  
"HEY! Digimon aren't stupid!" Takato interrupted, running up to Ash.  
  
Ash stared at Takato, "Yeah they are! They're nothing but a cheap version of pokemon! As is your show!"  
  
"No it's not!" Takato's Guilmon replied, coming to his Tamers defense, "We're not a cheap version! We're-"  
  
Ash didn't let him finish, "The Digimon show SUCKS. It's nothing but a rip off of the Pokemon show. Pokemon is superior to Digimon in every way. Why, I bet my pokemon could wipe the floor with your digimon!"  
  
Rika stormed up, "IS THAT SO?!"  
  
Misty, coming up behind Ash, "YEAH!"  
  
Henri, "Umm, calm down guys. This isn't the place for this."  
  
Brock, "What he said. You want to get security on us? I don't. That Junpei guy scares me!"  
  
As a recap. Team Rocket stood forgotten, Jace was smiling like an idiot at this interview, his Guilmon wanted bread, Ash was glaring at Takato, Takato at Ash, Misty at Rika, Rika at Misty, Brock and Henri were trying to play peace keepers, Renamon and Pikachu hadn't shown up, and Takato's Guilmon wanted bread. All that was left was-  
  
"MOMUNTAI!" sang Terriermon. All eyes went to him. He smiled up at everyone, "Just go talk to the convention boss, he might allow Pokemon/Digimon battle!"  
  
Jace nodded, "Then let's go...." No one moved, they were too busy glaring at each other. "Oh good grief."  
  
**  
  
Jedd looked around at the assorted crowd, "All right. This here is a Pokebattle rules Pokemon Digimon 1 on 1 battle. 3 tamers and trainers, Takato versus Ash, Rika versus Misty, and Henri versus Brock. Ash and Takato, get ready!"  
  
Ash and Takato took their places at the battle arena. Guilmon and Pikachu went into the battle zone, staring at each other....until....  
  
"Hiiiii!" Guilmon sang, extending a claw to Pikachu.  
  
"Piiiika!" Pikachu happily shook the claw.  
  
"Pikachu! Stop that! You're supposed to beat it, not make friends with it!" Ash yelled.  
  
Takato stood there, "Geez, is this guy for real? HEY! Guilmon's a HE, not an IT!"  
  
Jedd broke in, "Set.....GO!!!!"  
  
Pikachu smiled and closed its eyes, "CHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Guilmon cried out at the thunder attack hit him full force. Falling to the ground, he let out a groan.  
  
Takato whipped out a card, "Hang in there Guilmon! Digimody Modify! Digivolution!" He swiped the card through his D-Arc, causing a red cocoon of digital energy to surround Guilmon, Digivolving him into Growlmon.  
  
"Disqualification!" yelled Jedd.  
  
Takato stared, "What? Why?"  
  
"Interference, we're battling pokebattle rules, and the trainers are not allowed to interfere with the battle. Victory goes to Ash Ketchup!"  
  
"IT'S KETCHUM!!!" screamed Ash.  
  
"Whatever. Second round, Rika vs. Misty.....BEGIN!"  
  
Rika nodded, taking Takato's place, "Renamon! Let's show them what we're about!"  
  
Misty smiled, "And I choose-"  
  
"PSYYYYYYDUCK!!!" cried the pokemon, appearing on the field.  
  
Misty collapsed, "NOOOO, get back in the pokeball, Psyduck!" Jedd shook his head, "Nope, either you battle or forfeit."  
  
Misty glared, "Fine. Psyduck use your....uh.....your..............uuuuggghhhhh" Misty groaned as she watched her pokemon dance around Renamon.  
  
Rika smirked, "Renamon, I know it's a pokemon move, but try glaring at the little thing. It's beneath us to hurt idiotic things like this."  
  
Renamon smirked, then glared at Psyduck, narrowing her eyes. Psyduck noticed, and immediately ran behind Misty, where it refused to come out.  
  
"And the second round goes to Misty and Renamon," Jedd declared, "Henri and Brock......Ummmm......Where are you?"  
  
Henri and Brock walked up. "We're not participating," Brock said.  
  
Henri nodded, "There's no reason for us to fight, so we won't."  
  
Jedd nodded, "DRAW!!! And that leaves us with a tie."  
  
Ash stormed up, "There can't be a draw!"  
  
Jedd smirked, "Well, unless you have another team on your side, then it shall remain a tie!"  
  
Ash looked around then pointed to Team Rocket, "There our last team!"  
  
James blinked, "Huh?"  
  
Jedd nodded, "Then the Digimon team needs a digimon and tamer...."  
  
James, Jessie, and Meowth made their way to their spots while the Digimon team stared. Where were they going to get another-  
  
"CORONA DESTROYER!!!!!!!" Beelzemon yelled, shooting a beam of energy at Team Rocket, knocking them into the sky in a might explosion.  
  
"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnn.......*" they cried as they disappeared in the horizon.  
  
Jedd blinked, "Ummmm, winner Beelzemon, Ai, and Mako. Digimon side wins!"  
  
**  
  
First off, I'd like to apologize for my long absence. Things have been either hectic, I've been sick, or just plain lazy playing Chaos Legion. So I'm sorry for not writing.  
  
I'm currently trying to get back in the swing of things, so please bear with me. If any of you readers have ideas as to what should come next, I'm all ears. I have a few interviews I'd like to do, but no idea how to get there. And since it was through your ideas that this battle, if you could call it that, took place, perhaps though you guys I'll get an idea on how to get to the interviews I want.  
  
In short, if you have an idea or thought as to what should happen next, tell me, I'm all ears =P  
  
Jedd Shual-Iyiste.......The Bum... 


	7. Deja VeThis Girl is a Psycho!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok? I said it..... AGAIN! How many times must I say that I don't own these things before you people believe me???  
  
Episode 7: Deja Vu/This Girl is a Psycho!

Break   
  
Jace grinned as he walked through the convention. He had just been witness, and a key member of starting, a Digimon/Pokemon battle! That had been truly exciting. And he had gotten that great interview with Team Rocket, a few words from Ash Ketchum. This was turning out to be a great day. It was like all his bad luck had suddenly turned into good luck!  
  
He felt like celebrating, but one never got anywhere by sitting on his butt all day! There was work to do! Speaking of work.....where was Guilmon?  
  
Looking around, he couldn't find the little red annoyance anywhere. Sighing, he continued making his was through the convention, searching for his trainee. He had to be here somewhere, after all.  
  
"Carrrrrrroooot!"  
  
Jace stopped.....oh no. There was Guilmon....with Goku.....  
  
And Vegeta.  
  
"Hehe, you're a funny little guy, aren't you? But no, my name is Goku!"  
  
"Caaaarrrrrrooooot!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Looks like he's got you down, clown!"  
  
"Vegetable!!!!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"  
  
"Vegetable!!!!"  
  
Jace ran up, "You stop that! Don't do that to HIM of all people!"  
  
Vegeta glared at the two of them while Goku howled in laughter in the background, "Is he yours?"  
  
Jace gulped, "Sort of. He's my trainee. Wants to be an interviewer, see."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "He's got a real large mouth. I'd keep it shut if I were you, never know when it might get YOU in trouble!"  
  
"Y-yessir!"  
  
Vegeta snorted again and stomped off, Goku following.  
  
Jace glared at digimon, "What's wrong with you?! You don't go calling Vegeta a-"  
  
"What are you, STUPID?!?!" Yelled a girl.  
  
Looking up, Jace saw two young teens heading their way.....no way! He gulped, two of the main characters from another one of the greatest animes ever! Asuka and Shinj!  
  
Jace stared as they made their way past..... of course Guilmon had to say something, "Stuuuuuuupiiiiid!"  
  
The two teens stopped and stared. Shinji spoke first, "What did you say?"  
  
"Stuuupiiiiid!"  
  
Asuka laughed, "I like him. He's knows his stuff."  
  
" censored "  
  
All three of them stared at him. Jace gaped, his mouth opening and closing until he could finally say something, "I....I didn't even know he knew that kind of language!"  
  
Asuka was less than amuzed, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
" cen- "  
  
Jace quickly grabbed him and shut his mouth, "Sorry about that! He doesn't know when to shut up!"  
  
Shinji snickered, "It's ok. So, who are you guys, anyways?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm Jace, this is Guilmon. We're reporters-"  
  
Asuka grinned, "REPORTERS?! You must have heard how great I am! It's not surprising since I AM the greatest of all Eva pilots out there! So I guess it's not surprising you want to interview me! So, what's your questions?!"  
  
Jace blinked, "But I thought Shinji was-"  
  
Asuka grabbed him and pulled him down until they were face to face, "Listen, do you want an interview or not?!"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah. I would-"  
  
"THEN ASK SOME WORTHWHILE QUESTIONS!!!!"  
  
Jace stared at her, then looked down at Guilmon even as he looked at him, then they both looked back at Asuka, "....Ok. Your series, Evangelion-"  
  
"Neon Genesis Evangelion!"  
  
"Right. Neon Genesis Evangelion, don't you think the ending was a little....strange?"  
  
Asuka shook her head, "Yeah, it was. Not my fault some STUPID," She looked at Shinji, who flinched, "Idiotic psycho had to take up all that time like that. Now, if I had my way, things would have gone different!"  
  
"So, I take it you have no special feelings for him?"  
  
"Other than hatred? No," Asuka replied bluntly as Shinji's shoulders slumped.  
  
Jace looked at him, "And how to you feel about that?"  
  
Shinji looked at him, started, "Well. Ahhhh, I don't know?"  
  
Asuka cut back in, "This guy is even more useless in life than he is in the series! .....Idiot."  
  
Jace smiled, "And what about your friend, Rei?"  
  
"WONDERGIRL?! Friend?! That puppet doesn't even know the meaning of the word!"  
  
"But you have to admit, she did have a big part in the end of the series!"  
  
Asuka just shook her head, "Yeah, I'll admit that. But not even I can understand what the hell went on. The ending is too strange for me, all I cared is how I got to show everyone a thing or two about fighting!"  
  
"Shinji, do you-"  
  
"HEY! Why do you keep going to SHINJI?!" Asuka screamed, "You're supposed to be interviewing me!"  
  
"I, uh. Well yeah, I mean, not just you... I'm supposed to interview everyone, really."  
  
Asuka glared at him, "It's rude to keep going to other people in the middle of an INTERVIEW! Especially when you're DOING the interview!" Asuka carried on and on like this, all while Jace just stared. Perhaps this day wasn't so good after all. Every time Jace tried to get away from the girl, she would yell at him and he'd be forced to stay, listening to her telling him how great she was.  
  
'This girl is a psycho!'

Break   
  
My apologies to all the Asuka fans out there. I'm a big one myself, but I've been waddling through writers block with this story since the Pokemon/Digimon battle, and this was all I could come up with, please forgive!


End file.
